My crazy game for you
by Aozora2502
Summary: Based on one song in Fuji's album, Big Wave. His thoughts as he sings. Not really good, considering it's my first try in the writing world...


I am new to the writing world, so please give me your guidance and critics for improvement. Arigatou gozaimasu. -bows-

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters nor the song. Guess who's the he. -winks-

The stage lights hanging above suddenly burst to life, accompanied by the loud blasting music from the speakers, dazzling the crowds at the base while they were screaming and swaying their bodies to the music. As everyone's attention, and so was his, was at the stage, a lone silhouette revealed itself as the lights chased away the darkness, his left side was facing the crowd, swiftly he turns around so that he's facing the crowd, the screaming got louder as he showed his face with his captivation azure orbs, parting his lips as he sings out the first part of the lyrics while moving sinuously,

'Tabun boku wa sore ga imi suru mono wo kaitteitanda

Kimi to wa chigau toshite mo.'

Closing his eyes as he continues the song, his body moved on it's own subconsciously, as if it have a mind of its own while his own mind took him back to the memory lane. Where he once belong, where he made his promise, where this him was created.

'Meni utsurunjanakute kokoro de kanjiru mono ga mieta

Hiniku dane kare ga oshiete kuretanda'

'Inochi ni wa iro ga aru hora mieru darou?

Kaze no naka hatameku ano hata to onaji kono boku no iro ga'

The charade, he remembered as they danced around one another like a predator encircling one another, waiting for the next move. It was him, who initiated, he wanted to see the real him. But, where is the real him? Isn't the one who plays for the thrill of the game? The one who plays for no one, not even himself? He wondered.

'That's my crazy game for you

Prove it to you

Hontou no boku wo mitai darou ?

That's my crazy game for you

Prove it to you

Mou mayoi wa nai sore wo kizuna to yobu no nara'

Opening his eyes as he cradled his hands to chest before pushing away. He will be serious, prove to this world that he has it in him. No, he won't hide no more, this is the real him, the real him he had wanted to see so badly.

'"Kachitai" to omotta suriru ijou no mono wo kanjita

Honki ni nareru to omotta'

Remembering the time where he had to seek his potential in this abyss of darkness, he couldn't help but to feel lost. What is it like to be his real self, how would he change? Would he change so much that he don't know who he is?

'Hibi wareta kokoro ni kasukana yokan ga nijimi dashita

Hitomi wo tojite kokoro no mama … yareru'

Slowly he stood up, opening his eyes blazing with strong determination that was once lacked in those azure orbs. A strengthen will fight on even he's at his wit's end, he turned the game to his favor despite the struggles he experience through darkness.

'Kare no nakani yadotta akai DEBIRU ga Kurueba kuruu hodo kakushin suru no sa koi yo nande mo'

He was defeated, even though he had evolved but it wasn't enough, he had let everyone down, especially him. A perfect tensai like him was broken but the small smile on lips were genuine for he had indeed 'evolved'.

'That's my crazy game for you

Prove it tThat's

Katsu tame ni motto atsuku nare

That's my crazy game for you

Prove it to you

Nani mo osorenai sore wo kizuna to yobu no nara'

Never in his life he had expected this...not even in his wildest dream. He couldn't move, not a inch. It was unexpected but he knew had to composed himself or he would lose. Azure blazing with the desire to overcome his only barrier, him and he had to do this, when all hopes lies on him right now.

'That's my crazy game for you

Prove it to you

Hontou no boku wo mitai daro?

That's my crazy game for you

Prove it to you

Mou mayoi wa nai'

All of his sense have attuned themselves as he fought back, to focus on one person. Suddenly, he felt familiar yet it brings about foreign feeling. Using his heart to feel, he felt enlightened as through he break out the darkness that shrouded him.

'That's my crazy game for you

Prove it to you

Katsu tame ni motto atsuku nare That's my crazy game for you

Prove it to you

Nani mo osorenai sore wo kizuna to yobu no nara'

Final note resonate, he slowly opened his eyes as he was greeted by the sight of the fans cheering for him, smiling as he waved at them before the stage black out, he makes his way out of the stage. Stopping by the front door, his hand hovering above the knob, a frozen look on his face before softening into genuine smile that graced his lip, as he had opened a new door with him...

~The End~


End file.
